Memories
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: Short moments in the Life of Inu-Yasha. From the time he was a pup, untill present day, and beyond. Enjoy. (CH3up) Kat
1. Another Child

Memory  
  
Katina Rentholen  
  
wildflowerkitten@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I obviously don't own the characters.   
  
Authors note: the idea for these short.. thoughts.. or what I call -memories- came to me one night about a month ago. I actually started writting some of these for my story In the Beginning, and it just went right on into Inu-Yasha.. I hope you enjoy. ^_^ ~Kat  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He knew from as early age that he was not the same as other children who lived in teh pavilion with him and his mother.   
  
The others of court stayed far away from him, as though he were diseased.   
  
Him. Him with his stark white hair, and minature dog's ears. Him with his golden yellow eyes, and sharp canine teeth.   
  
Him, who was the half bred som of the Inu Lord of the Western lands. Him: Inu-Yasha.  
  
Walking through the halls, the child Inu-Yasha, Listened to the other noble children as they played with one another. He, himself, had never known a playmate other than his mother.   
  
He felt his ears twitch, heard a young girl giggle in response.  
  
"Kawaii."   
  
He turned his eyes to her, and blushed a bit at her words.   
  
She batted her eyes at him shyly, and put her arms in front of her.  
  
Blushing a bit more, Inu-Yasha twitched his ears again, intentionally, for the girls amusement.  
  
She smiled gleefully, once again, her brown eyes wide with a childs wonder.   
  
Inu-Yasha moved closer, his white hair swaing as he moved.   
  
The young girls eyes glittered with an innocence not known to adults. She was only four. What was fearful for an adult was wonder to herself.  
  
"Kon'nichi'wa" she bowed politly, as she was supposed to to someone who was in a higher family than herself.   
  
For a moment, Inu-Yasha didn't smile. However, he bowed, and returned the greeting. He smiled at her, aware of his canines, and tyring not to smile wide enough to show them. He didn't want to scare her.   
  
He twitched his ears, catching the sounds of heavy footsteps behind him.   
  
"What's your-"  
  
A tall man stepped between him and the girl. " You're not to talk to him." he swept the girl up in his arms, " Worthless Hanyou.." he hissed as he walked off, the girl looking over his shoulder back and the young halfling.   
  
With that, he and the girl were gone, leaving Inu-Yasha, son of the western Lord, alone.   
  
"one day.. I wont be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: For some reason, this just seemed like a scenario that could happen with him as a child. After all, we see, in the anime, where he';s been ignored terribly by the people who lived in residence with his mother. _ evil people.   
  
Anyhow. I hope you liked it. ^_^ ~Kat 


	2. Freedom

Another memory.  
  
Freedom  
  
He ran through the woods without a thought or care. Finally having escape the ridgid schooling in place by his father, he was free to roam where he pleased for the moment. So long as he did not leave the castle grounds of course.  
  
Inu-Yasha raced through, chasing only the wind, the only thing faster, here, than himself. The tree whipped past him, brushing his face, and combing his hair. The blur of green and darker green the only thing that he could really see around himself.   
  
And then came the wall that surrounded the castle. The tall gray stone wall that stood between him an absoulte freedom.   
  
And an absolute prison as well. The only people in the world who loved him were within these walls, so no matter how much he wanted to jump over that wall.. Jump over the wall and run forever... He just.. couldn't.  
  
So, instead, the seven year old Hanyou leapt up onto the stop of the wall, and stared out over the distance. FRom here, there was only endless miles and distance of trees. Somewhere in the distance, mountains loomed, and behind that.  
  
Oh behind that was the greatest adventure of all. The great ocean, and the lands beyond, where none of his mothers kind dared venture.   
  
His father told him that the people out there were a backwards type, living in great cities, destroying the lands that supported them. They were forced to wear shoes, and go about awkwardly in places that had no beauty to behold.  
  
His father had told him that even the demons were rude, and lechourus, which no respectful Demon lord in Japan could possibly be. Although, Inu-YAsha knew at this young age, even, that all men were lecherous. But they were all respectful to one another.   
  
There was something about that backwards place that drew his attention so much. Luring him to the wall, every day, wishing, just for a glimpse.. a vision.. or even a hallucionation of the ocean that lay beyond.   
  
It called to him, begging him to jion an adventure that yet remained uncertain, and yet..  
  
It frightened him as well.  
  
The sun began to set over the palace. The high peaks of the roof seeming to blend into the setting sun.   
  
Home was starting to seem alot more inviting that some strange, forgeing place, with backwards, and somewhat rude customs.   
  
He looked out once more into the darkening part of the sky, at the blackening mountains over the forest green trees..  
  
Just one moment of freedom..  
  
He jumped onto the other side of the wall, feeling the grass between his bare and dirty toes. He breathed in deeply, taking in the fact that if he wanted to..  
  
No.  
  
He jumped back over the wall.  
  
One moment tonight, was more than enough.  
  
But one day. One day.   
  
And with that, he ran back into the palace, to his mothers arms, and awaited her nighty story as he prepared for another night in a palace prison with paper walls.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: for some reason, I could just see Inu-Yasha as a younger child yearning for a freedom that his mother would have already explained to him he could not have. During that period, if you were born a noble, you were going to be a noble, damnit. And as such, you had little to no freedom. Everything was judged by protocol. Not that having a half demon son is um.. very.. protocol-ish.. but.. I tried. ~Kat 


	3. Full Moon Sakura

Another memory.  
  
The full moon. At the peak of the month, when the cherry blossoms were all but gone, and the air was fragrant with the smells of recent rains, everyone in the Palaca would go outside, and find a place to sit, and watch the full moon rise.   
  
It would trace the new green leaves, and pale pink blossoms that littered the trees, and carpeted the ground, with the silver moonlight that often made Inu-Yasha think of ghosts.   
  
HE couldnt remember why his mother loved this so much, but he knew that she loved it the most then they sat next to the pond, where Koi, generations old, would swim about bathed in moonlight.  
  
She would laugh softly, and speak to him as she sipped Sake from a tiny ceramic dish. On these nights she would tell him grand stories of his father, Grand Lord of the Western lands, and all the heroic things that he'd done.  
  
Inu-Yasha would listen as his mother would get more and more drunk, and -inevitably- pass out asleep on the lawn. While she was sleeping, Inu-Yasha would gaze up at the moon, and wonder why it was that the woman with the rice bowl never moved from up there.   
  
He'd listen as the other nobles would start to get lecherous, and gaurd his mother with his life when anyone came near her. He'd growl in his throat, fighting the child like urge to bark at them.  
  
Eventually, in the morning, his mother would wake up, her hair full of fallen sakura, and her eyes fuzzy from drink. She'd look at Inu-Yasha, and start to cry, drawing him up into her arms, and holding him the way a mother would.   
  
Inu-Yasha would let her hold him, smelling of the Sakura and sake and the things that a mother wore. He relished the feel of the soft silks that she wore around her, and the scent of her hair.   
  
And breathed in deep the scents of her affection for him.  
  
She would always tell him, these mornings, That his hair looked like the full moon from the night before. She's play with his ears, and giggle drunkenly about how his father could never be as handsome as he was, and oh, that was just their secret.  
  
And Inu-Yasha would twitch his ears to amuse his mother, He'd smile for her, to please her, while inside it upset him to know that she would only talk to him this freely this one morning of the entire year.   
  
He would sigh softly, when the time came for her to go back inside the palace with the paper walls, and follow suit, daring any males to tag along behind him.   
  
During that day, she would sit alone in her room, wearing only her Yukata, with her hair down about her shoulders. They would sit and speak in hushed voices, and she would laugh for him, and he would amuse her the best ways he knew how.   
  
Days like these he tried to remember as long as he was able to, commiting every laugh and story and made up song to memory as long as he could.  
  
All because of that night of the full moon, when the cherry blossoms were all but fallen, and the moon would bring out the real woman that was his mother.   
  
Suthors note: another one of those " I could see this happening" scenarios. Although, I think that the full moon veiwing is primarily in the fall, I can see where people might go out during this time of the year, and watch. I would imagine the layer of sakura on the ground to be beautiful with the gren of the trees. A subtle, but beautiful contrast. Such as the difference in his mothers attitude from the normal days. At any rate.. enjoy.. ~Kat 


End file.
